


Finding a Way

by ara_chan



Series: The Present Moment [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Technology, F/M, Gallifrey, M/M, Multi, OT3, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ara_chan/pseuds/ara_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things had gone just a little differently? Sometimes, everybody <i>does</i> live, though sometimes, it can take a lot of work to get that happy ending. Rose waits, certain that her doctor will come for her. </p><p>"Do not dwell in the past; do not dream of the future; concentrate the mind on the present moment."<br/>-Buddha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Way

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Classic Who up through Runaway Bride and for Torchwood up to Exit Wounds.

Pete's Universe  
London, England  
A.D. 2008

Rose stood atop a small rise in the east gardens of Pete Taylor's London estate. Even if it hadn't been a cloudy night, it would have been impossible to see the stars for all the lights glowing in the distance. That didn't stop her from coming out every weekend to search the skies for a few hours for a familiar, blue police box. She turned at the sound of footsteps behind her. Mickey held out one of the two steaming mugs of hot cocoa he was carrying and offered her a comforting arm around the waist once she had taken it. The pair stood there in silence, huddled together against the wind.

"Your mum's worried since you didn't come in for dinner."

"I'll get something later. I'm not hungry yet."

"Yeah, I told her you were a big girl; could take care of yourself. But you know how Jackie is." He gave her waist a squeeze then sipped at his cooling beverage. "Cardiff still treating you well?"

"It's good. Pete was really surprised when I said that I wanted to start up another unit out there, but now that they've identified the Rift, there's all sorts of work to keep me busy."

"And yet you find the time to come out here every weekend just to see your mum'n dad'n me." Said a little sarcastically, knowing full well that wasn't the reason Rose returned to London so regularly. London and Cardiff were the two most likely places to find the Doctor. After more than a year of waiting for her Doctor to come for her, Rose had decided to find him instead.

Reaching up, she gave his arm a hard pinch, though disappointingly, he probably hadn't felt it through the thick coat he wore. "Come off it, Mickey. I still love all of you, but I have to do this. You know how slow men are about getting things done. He'll come for me, but if I can make it any easier, then I will." 

Mickey leaned down to kiss the top of her head. None of them had the heart to crush her enthusiasm. Rose had spent so many weeks in a depressed fit, waiting for the Doctor to find a way to "rescue" her. She had gone to work half-heartedly and spent all her free time behind Pete's manor just watching the skies. Since the idea had come to her that she might be able to find her own way back to her universe, Rose had thrown herself into her work. The officials in the Institute had been so impressed with her turnaround that they had allowed her to start a sister-branch in Wales to monitor activity there. 

Needless to say, the Institute had been dumbfounded when their fourteen-month new recruit had "found" an opening in time and space just a matter of hours from their headquarters. Mickey didn't have any complaints, though, because her new position allowed Rose to rotate between Torchwood London and the new base in Cardiff on a regular basis in order to attend meetings and present reports on activities there. It was swiftly becoming such a hotspot that even Jake was talking about wanting to transfer there to monitor the rift activity. 

"If anyone can do it, it'll be the two of you. You're both far too stubborn to know when to quit." Rose leaned up against him and made herself comfortable cuddled against his side. Doing his best to make the lie sound believable, Mickey said firmly, "He'll come for you, Rose. The Doctor'll find a way."

Rose held her mug just under her chin, letting the hot steam rise to warm her upturned face. "I know he will. Either London or Cardiff, he'll come." 

Jackie and Pete were happy together, Mickey and Jake had become fast friends, but the Doctor needed her as much as she wanted to be with him. One way or another, she would find the Doctor. He had to exist in this universe. If her Doctor couldn't get to her, then she would find this one. The Doctor was brilliant. If she could only find him, then together, they would be able to figure out a way to send her back.

*****


End file.
